


A friend knows the song in your heart

by SophieRomanoff97



Series: The Lives of Little Natasha and her Family [27]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Awesome Maria Hill, Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Bobbi Morse, BAMF Maria Hill, Caretaking, Comfort, Cute, Depression, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Female Friendship, Friendship, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Lesbian Maria Hill, Love, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Maria Hill Feels, Maria Hill is a Good Bro, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Injuries, Multi, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, POV Natasha Romanov, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Team as Family, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Women Being Awesome, why are there no Bobbi tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: When an injured Natasha is not able to follow The Avengers on their mission, she holes up at Shield, where she spirals and shuts herself away. After forcing herself not to drop for days, the inevitable happens and it is down to Bobbi and Maria to look after their sweet little girl.I just love my Shield gals okayPart of my age regression series, if it ain't your thing no worries, but maybe skip this fic <3
Relationships: Bobbi Morse & Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner/James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill/Bobbi Morse, mentioned/background - Relationship
Series: The Lives of Little Natasha and her Family [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/893292
Kudos: 61





	A friend knows the song in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. First off I know this isn't what most people wanted to see. I know I need to update other fics but I needed this.. As I wrote the first half of this, I was feeling pretty down and sad and decided to write a completely self serving pity party comfort fic. As I write the second half, it's half a day after I had my first panic attack in a while and it was a tough one so you know I had to include some of that. I've also been super in my feels with Nat and Maria and Bobbi and really wanted to make them the focus of this little story. I just love my shield girls, okay, like so so much and they don't get enough love and attention as they deserve. As always, Nat with Maria and Bobbi is not romantic, her relationship with Clint is the main relationship. But with that being said, you guys know I love my Aunt Maria with baby Nat. I haven't written nearly enough Aunt Bobbi and baby Nat as I should have. In fact, Bobbi has only taken care of Natty in one of my fics and that is an absolute tragedy. So here I am fixing that! This one is angsty, fluffy, cute, sad, a whole bunch of diff feels for you all. I really hope you like it as much as I do. Writing helps me so so much and I just needed this fic, y'know? So I can comfort myself since I have no one to physically comfort me. Thanks for reading this long rambling note. As red as blood is coming and once this goes up, you could never tell whether you were the monster is getting written. It's probably my most popular fic among my lovely readers to date and I am so so happy and excited to share the rest with y'all. Lots of love, take care, stay safe (especially if you're going through another lockdown in the UK like me), forget the politics for just a few moments and I sincerely hope you like it. Thank you all, guys. My readers are the absolute best.
> 
> Title taken from a quote from Donna Roberts- A friend knows the story in my heart and sings it to me when my memory fails.
> 
> TW's: brief mention of violence and injury, angst and iffy mental health, panic attacks

Natasha had been basically alone for a few days. It was no one's fault, a lot of things beyond her and her families control had happened.

First, she had been injured on mission. Not severely, especially not compared to her last few injuries, but it had required she no longer be allowed in the field for a week.

She'd had one blow, one single hit the whole mission. Unfortunately it had been to the head, and more unfortunate still, had knocked her out.

Natasha had woken up in the tower's med bay, half a day later, Clint pressed to the bed as close as he could get. 

She would be fine and a day later, had already felt almost completely okay. But Shield rules were strict, and her daddies even more so, so when the call for a mission came in, she had been unable to suit up with the rest of her family.

There had been two options; stay at the tower, alone, or pack up a bag and move back into the Shield dorms until the job was done.

Back in her old days, the choice would have been easy, she would have welcomed the alone time. Now, however, she'd felt sick at the mere thought.

So, on their way to the airstrip, Steve had dropped Natasha off at Shield. To their credit, the family had done all the could to try and ensure at least one of them could stay behind her with her, but it just hadn't been possible.

Natasha had trudged up to her old hall, let herself into the empty and plain room, and had sank down onto the bed, hoping for sleep.

Initially, Maria had planned a few activities with her. If dropped, they'd both go to the day care and if not, they'd spend the day watching shitty t.v. and eating their body weight in snacks.

But no, Maria had somehow also gotten caught up in the teams mission, Bobbi too.

Days into her stint, Natasha wished she'd stayed at home. At least she would have had her belongings and the facilities Avengers Tower proudly boasted.

At least she was close by should something bad arise, she supposed. 

Natasha hadn't dropped. Not since before her own mission, not after the head injury, not since she'd gotten to Shield.

It hadn't been too long, in the grand scheme of things, but five days was pushing the boundaries in her head.

Her desire to not drop didn't come from fear or her inability to feel safe, but her own, possibly selfish, want for someone to look after her.

The idea of dropping alone, of having to make her own food and fill her own bottle, of not having any one to change her or read stories to her or hold her, twisted Natasha's insides so much she'd nearly been sick.

Natty had been dying to come out, but even the girl inside Natasha hated the very idea of doing it solo.

Oh how the tables had turned.

Late in the night of her second day at her old home, Natasha was decidedly not okay.

Despite doing her best to keep Natty at bay, she was almost screaming to be let out. Natasha hadn't slept, hadn't managed to force herself to eat, had forgotten her pain meds so her head flared with the remnants of her injury even when sat stock still. 

All triggers Natasha personally had that foretold a drop. Exhaustion, hunger, pain, nearly a week without being little.

In the end, Natasha had no choice in the matter. Big her was so tired and she just didn't have the energy to stop the inevitable. It was reaching one in the morning when Natty took control. 

She was very sad when she woke up. Her stomach grumbled and ached, her eyes were itchy and sleepy, her head pounded with every beat of her heart.

And she felt so so so lonely.

Natty didn't mean to reach her door, didn't mean to open it, didn't mean to step into the dark hall. In the back of her mind, she remembered that since she was so small, she had to find an adult.

The halls looked scary to Natty, dark and looming and silent. With tears in her eyes, heart heavy, Natasha walked off to find someone.

She tried to look big to everyone she passed. She kept her gaze down, didn't talk, didn't even politely smile.

The day care was obviously closed, so her options were limited. She had been heading down to the lower floors where open mission monitoring took place when the girl wandered past the canteen.

The canteen was kept open all hours of the day, with missions around the world and agents getting in at any times possible, it was needed. It wasn't like hospitals or normal jobs, where they only served pre made foods in the night, the kitchen was always open.

Rubbing at her stomach and nibbling her lower lip, Natty decided to go in. She was nervous, hands clutched together. She wished she'd thought to bring a stuffie with her.

The canteen was fairly empty, a few tired agents here and there, as the girl moved to the counter. She felt a little sick and had no idea what she wanted, shuffling from foot to foot as she stared at the trays and fridges and menu.

The woman behind the counter was very lovely and patient, and smiled reassuringly as Natty slowly moved to the till. 

"Hey, what can I get you?" The woman asked.

Natty swallowed, rubbing a fist over her eyes as tears threatened to escape. She didn't know. She didn't know what she wanted.

The woman behind the counter, noticing that the woman was not in fact a woman, adjusted accordingly. "It's okay, sweetheart, you take your time. There's such a lot to choose from, huh?"

Natty swallowed and nodding, twisting her hands over and over. Someone moved into the line behind her and the girl wanted nothing more than to run away. She was in his way, being a pain in the ass, being awkward.

The woman didn't falter, just looked over her shoulder and called for someone to come cover the other till so the man could get his food sorted.

Natty sniffled, lower lip wobbling a little. She was sooooo hungry but also felt so nauseous and anxious at the same time. 

"I have an idea." The woman said kindly, "why don't I pick out a few yummy things and you go sit down and I'll bring it over?" 

Natasha nodded almost immediately, so relieved at not having to make a decision.

"Yeah? Okay, darling, you pick a comfy seat." Before Natasha could do so, the woman pitched her voice a little lower. "Is there someone I can call for you, sweetheart? A parent or babysitter?"

"I..." Natty frowned, nervously patting her pocket to see if she had her little card. It had the numbers of her family, who weren't able to be contacted, but also had her two auntie's numbers. Maybe one of them was around.

Thankfully, Natasha did have her card. She slid it over to the woman before whispering, "just the last two."

"You are so clever carrying this! I always forget everyone's numbers, maybe I'll invest in one myself." The woman winked.

Natasha didn't say anything else, just slipped over to a table in the very corner of the canteen. 

Natty was stupid. She didn't bring any of her stuff, couldn't just order like a normal person, and now Maria and Bobbi were going to be called and interrupt their work or sleep, whichever. She was so stupid and selfish. She should have stayed in her room. At least she wouldn't have bothered anyone there.

After a little while of silent self loathing, the kind lady was walking over to her. She placed a blue tray on the table and slid the card over to the girl.

"Your aunt's on the way, darling, she was so happy to hear you were brave enough to give me the number." She said softly. "I bought a little bit of every thing, I hope there's something you like."

Natty looked over the tray. The woman really had gotten her some of everything. There was little triangle sandwiches, fruit cups, pudding, cheese sticks, multiple bags of chips, juice and water and what Natty was instantly drawn to- hot French fries.

"Thank you." Natty whispered, very slowly reaching for the cardboard tray of fries. The woman had even bought different containers of sauce. 

"You're very welcome, sweetheart. Is it okay if I sit down with you to wait?"

Her smiled was so sweet and kind that Natty found herself bobbing her head as she dipped a fry into the barbeque sauce. She bit into it very happily, almost sighing as the first bite hit her stomach. She was very hungry. She tucked into it with vengeance, stabbing a straw into a juice box and taking a happy sip.

The woman smiled sweetly at her, "I don't think I introduced myself, I'm Hannah. I work here every day, so if you're ever in the mood for someone to chat with whilst you eat, you can come here."

Natty swallowed thickly, eyes a little watery. She took a small sip of her orange juice and looked up from her fries. "Really?" She asked quietly.

"Absolutely, sweetheart. And I promise I'll make you anything you want, even if it's not on the menu." Hannah grinned. 

"Thank you." The girl offered a small smile as she returned her attention to her yummy snack. 

Natasha was very lucky to have found herself with a very very nice server. If it had been anyone else, there was every chance she wouldn't have ordered anything and would have retreated back to her room and just not eaten at all.

The pair weren't alone for very long, soon enough a tall blonde was scanning the room and heading right over to them.

"Oh pumpkin, are you okay?" Bobbi asked, crouching by the side of the girl's seat, immediately lifting her hand to smooth back the girl's hair and cup her cheek.

Bobbi had gotten there so quickly, that she wouldn't have had time to change, so it reassured Natasha a little to see that her aunt was in work clothes and not sleep wear.

Natty swallowed, automatically tearing up at the gentle touch. She tried to nod her head to say yes, she was okay, but it was clear Bobbi already knew the answer and it was not what the girl was trying to convey. 

The blonde got closer, wrapping her arms around Natasha. The girl burrowed into her touch, hiding her face against her chest and inhaling deeply at the comforting, recognisable scent that meant she was safe.

Bobbi looked over the girl's head, rubbing her back gently, "thank you for calling."

Hannah shook her head and slowly pushed her away away. "I'm glad I could help. I'm gonna head back to work, but it was so nice meeting you, sweetheart. Feel free to come back any time."

Natty pulled her head away from Bobbi and sniffled, wiping her sleeve over her nose. "Thank you." She whispered.

Once Hannah had returned to the counter, Bobbi stood up from her crouched position. She was warmed to see the spread of food and already knew when they got back to her room, she was going to not only pay the bill of course, but leave one hell of a tip too.

"Okay, sweet girl, let's get out of here, hmm?" Glad she had thought to bring her bag, Bobbi packed the rest of the food into it before picking up the container of fries. She held out her free hand and helped Natty out of her seat.

The girl clung tightly to it as they headed back out into the hall. It wasn't hard for Bobbi to tell that something pretty bad was going on, that the girl really wasn't doing good and was obviously suffering.

As they walked hand in hand, Natasha had been silent. When they got into the elevator, she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, anguished and shaking. "In the way." She mumbled.

Bobbi frowned and turned the girl to face her, dropping her hand so she could brush her thumb over the girl's cheek. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, darling, not at all. And you could never ever be in the way or interrupt. I'm so so happy and so proud of you for asking for me. I love taking care of you, darling and truthfully?" She pitched her voice lower, like she was telling a secret, "You saved me Ria and me from a butt-load of boring paperwork."

Natty sniffled again, lifting her sleeve to her mouth to anxiously chew on it. "Really?" She mumbled, voice muffled by the shirt.

"I promise, pumpkin. Pinky swear." Bobbi said seriously.

Ever since Maria had somehow gotten roped into the boys' mission, she had been worrying about Natasha. Their text messages had been blunt and straight to the point, and Natasha had been taking a long time to reply to anything, even going as far as to not answer calls.

Funnily enough, just before they had gotten the call from the canteen, the pair had been talking about heading over to Natasha's room.

The pair hadn't even seen the redhead since coming to Shield. It was unlikely she had dropped at all in that time. Bobbi actually kinda hoped she hadn't, since that would mean Natty had gone back a few steps by not contacting any one to come help her. It had taken a long time for the girl to get to the point where she understood finding a big was important if she dropped alone, and had taken even more time for her to feel safe enough to contact someone.

As much as the blonde wanted to take Natty to get her stuff, she knew it was more important for the girl that they get back to Maria. They had more than enough stuff for her to borrow and definitely had a few of Natty's belongings somewhere in their room.

Before leaving the elevator, Natty reached for Bobbi's hand again, clutching it just as tightly as before. The walk to their room was short, luckily, and soon they were entering their little safe haven.

Maria was sat at the desk, obviously trying to appear as if she was working and hadn't been sat there, anxiously waiting for the pair to get there.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Maria was standing. Natty had half expected her to be dropped so it was a surprise to see that she wasn't.

"Hey, darling. Oh my god, I am so happy to see you." Maria breathed, walking over and hugging her tightly. She lifted the girl up a little, spinning her around before gently setting her back on her feet.

Natty flushed, looking chagrined and a bit embarrassed. "Hi auntie Ria." She whispered, before lisping softly, "missed you."

"I missed you too, baby girl, so so much." Maria said softly, brushing her hand over the girl's hair. "I am so happy you called." She wasn't going to go into just how worried she had been, it would just make Natty feel even more guilty than she clearly already felt.

Natasha still wasn't very sure at all that she'd made the right choice having Hannah call her aunts, but it was too late to change that. She offered a weak shrug, delicately sniffling and wiping her already kinda soggy sleeve over her nose.

"How about we get you all comfy before you finish your food?" Bobbi suggested, standing behind the girl and gently tugging her fingers through tangled strands of hair. It was clear, just by looking at Natty that she hadn't really been taking care of herself.

The girl had dark circles under her eyes and Bobbi was definitely not going to be able to get her hair tangles out with just her hands. She was shaking a little, face pale and drawn. It was likely she hadn't slept and judging by the canteen trip, hadn't eaten either.

As much as both Bobbi and Maria tried not to worry, they were definitely worried. They should have checked on her sooner.

The girl hadn't answered, which further made the stabs of panic in Bobbi's stomach increase. "Love?"

Natasha blinked and looked up, fingers pressed to her temple. It took a few seconds for Maria to connect the dots and she nearly slapped herself for being so dim. There was a reason Nat hadn't been allowed on the mission.

"Does your head hurt, darling?'' The dark haired woman asked softly.

Face screwed up a little, Natty exhaled a shaky breath and nodded. "Yeah.''

"Okie dokie, pumpkin, don't you worry." Bobbi said brightly, leading the girl over to the bed and helping her sit down. "We can help that right away." 

Before heading over to the medicine cabinet, the blonde picked up a soft brown bear stuffie from one of Maria's little shelves and offered it to Natty. It wasn't BunBun or Maya, but would hopefully be welcomed anyways.

The redhead immediately took it, pressing it to her chest and nuzzling her cheek against the fur. "Thanks." She whispered softly.

Bobbi pressed a gentle kiss to Natty's forehead before moving to the bathroom. 

Maria pulled open her designated little wardrobe, completely separate from her often black work ensemble. "Okay, baby, I know these aren't your own things, but is there anything catching your eye?"

Nat looked up from the bear, scanning the hung up items for something that looked warm and soft. She felt chilly, something she had to stave off before it brought up memories she didn't want to think about. Anxiously grinding her teeth, again overwhelmed at the choices in front of her, the girl said nothing.

Noting Natty's hesitation, and able to tell when decisions had to be left to the bigs, Maria hummed softly and rummaged around in the closet. "Its cold tonight, huh? Let's go for...hmm, this." She pulled a baby yellow onesie from a hanger before grabbing a pair of matching fluffy socks.

Smiling, Maria set the items on the bed. "Just need a diaper and we're all set." She thanked her lucky stars that her and Nat were about the same size so they didn't have to worry about anything not fitting.

Natty whined a little at the mention of a diaper but didn't get upset or refuse, so it wasn't too bad of a reaction.

Bobbi came back then with the meds, and clearly her aunts were very clever because Ria had known she was cold and Bobbi had a warm pack in her hands. Cracking the discs inside the pack, mushing it up to get it warm, she placed it on the dresser for after Nat was dressed. 

Natty still had some of her juice left, so Bobbi helped her with the medicine, chasing it up with the last of the juice. 

After that, they got the girl all comfy and cosy in the jammies before Bobbi settled behind her to brush through her hair. As the blonde carefully and gently did that, Natty was able to finish eating her fries. Even a little cold, they felt good to her empty stomach.

Maria had hastily finished up writing what she had been before the call before slipping into night time clothes and getting the room right for their girl. 

A cartoon played on the TV as the woman turned the bright lights off and instead lit the room with soft colourful tones. A blanket was draped over Natty's lap and a freshly cleaned pacifier was clipped to her collar, waiting for after she'd finished eating. 

When the fries were done, a few of the other snacks were set in front of her as well as a sippy of strawberry milk from their mini fridge-Natty's favourite.

Natasha settled the heat pack against her stomach and reached for the fruit cup. Fruit was great, and Natty loved it, but it wasn't a whole lot of food when she hadn't eaten much.

Maria worried it was going to be one those drops where some of Natasha's bad thoughts came into play. She let the girl have the fruit cup for now, but would have to say something if that's all Natty ate.

"Okay, sweet girl, is there anything else you want?" She asked kindly, crouching by the side of the bed.

Natty looked up from peeling her fruit cup open, watching the woman for a second before shaking her head. When the girl fell asleep, Maria would pop to Nat's room to collect her stuff, she could stay with them until the boys came home.

The girl shrugged and dropped her attention back to her food. It was worrying the bigs that Nat hadn't spoken much, and wasn't interacting as much as younger Natty did. She was normally all smiles and cuddles and clinging to them, asking to play or be read a story.

Something was wrong, for sure. And both Bobbi and Maria's big instincts were kicking in, settling in their stomachs with the notion that something not good was happening.

Maria offered a smile and cupped the girl's cheek for a second before standing. Her gaze met Bobbi's, the blondes worry matching her own.

"Just a little longer, Natty." Bobbi hummed as she did a last brush over her hair. "You must've been moving in your sleep a lot, huh? These tangles are tricky." 

Natty blinked and shrugged. "Dunno." She mumbled, more stabbing at her fruit than eating eat. The answer wasn't exactly reassuring, since they were fairly sure the girl hadn't even slept.

It was like Natasha was shutting down, blocking them out, putting her guard up around herself. And that was very very bad. There wasn't a single time that had happened that it had ended even relatively fine.

It all came to ahead almost an hour later. 

Bobbi had been quietly writing at the desk, Maria settled behind Nat as they watched the cartoon. Because of how close the pair were, Maria realized something was happening almost immediately.

Natty stiffened in front of her, the pacifier slipping from her mouth as her hands slid to her knees, nails digging into the yellow material. She was so straight she looked about ready to snap, and a shaky, quick inhale came next.

Bobbi was already moving at the noise, and Maria was already shifting herself and the girl to the end of the bed. In one fluid motion, Maria was sitting at the side of the bed, settling Natty on her lap. Bobbi crouched down, taking the girl's hand, just as the panic attack hit her.

Natasha was shaking desperately, all colour drained from her face as her hands clutched Bobbi's tight enough to leave a mark. She tried to take a breath and couldn't, tried again and couldn't, and again, and again, until she was very quickly hyperventilating.

"Baby, baby look at me-" Bobbi said, sliding one of the girl's hands to the blondes chest so she could feel the reassuring pulse of her heart. "You're okay, Baby, you're okay. You can take a breath, nice and slow."

"Just like we practiced, in through your nose, sweet girl, focus on me and Bobbi, on our voices, you are okay."' Maria murmured against her ear as she rocked the girl gently, arms wrapped carefully around her waist. 

Natasha was sobbing, tears streaming down her face, somehow even paler than before. They knew she was trying so hard to do what they said, but she couldn't get in a single full breath before she was left gasping again.

Bobbi was panicking herself, though completely on the inside. Fucking hell. Fuck fuck fuck. Should she be considering sedatives or the med bay? Was the girl going to pass out? It had happened before, her body was already exhausted.

Bobbi dropped one of her hands, lifting Nat's chin with her free hand instead. "Look at me, Natty." She said firmly, locking eyes with the girl. "Look at me and copy what I'm doing. Breathe in," she instructed, exaggerating her own breathing. "Through the nose, out your mouth, hold it for as many seconds as you can."

Maria tucked her chin against Nat's shoulder, breathing slowly against her ear so not only could the girl see how she should be breathing, but hear it too. "Slow and steady, baby girl, hold it for a few seconds. Just a few. You can do it, you're okay, you're perfect, you've got this."

Natty couldn't even speak, couldn't even tell them what she needed, and her eyelids were fluttering in a way that sent Bobbi spiralling. 

"Okay, Nat, you have to look at me and you have to breathe. Right now." One hand keeping the girl's chin up, her other hand balled into a fist and rubbed against her sternum. 

Natty was panting and quivering, eyes glassy and threatening collapse, when she finally sucked in one full breath. Maria and Bobbi were immediately praising her, encouraging her to carry on, to take another, to hold it for a little longer.

Then finally, the attack began to subside. Nat was still gasping, still looking pale and dizzy, but managing to take decent enough breaths.

It stayed that way for a little while until Natasha was just shivering, breathing a little laboured but normal. 

It wasn't hard to tell that she was still dizzy, and the possibility of passing out was still on the table. She'd gone over 48 hours without sleeping, and had one snack for most of that time, and neither adult doubted the fact she'd barely even been drinking water.

Worried about that possibility, Bobbi lifted the girl from Maria's lap and gently lay her down on her side. She tucked hair behind Natty's ear and smoothed a hand over her forehead and down her arm. "Just relax, pumpkin, keep on taking nice big breaths."

Maria slipped away to grab some water as Bobbi tenderly continuing rubbing up and down her arm. 

"You're okay, Baby," Bobbi murmured, taking the discarded bear and sliding it into the girl's hands. "I know that was so scary but you're being so brave and we're so proud of you. We love you so much." She couldn't stop herself pressing a kiss to Natty's forehead.

Maria crouched by the bed and held out the glass of water. She'd put in a straw so all Nat had to do was open her mouth. "A nice big drink now, sweetheart. As much as you can." Maria said softly.

Natty obediently swallowed most of the glass, indicating when she was done. The poor girl looked absolutely exhausted, so tired she couldn't speak or move. It made Maria worry that a crash was coming. Maybe, hopefully, she just needed some sleep.

Bobbi, coming to the same conclusion, shuffled the covers of the bed from under Natty and over her instead. She tenderly tucked the girl in as Maria settled in behind Nat.

After a quick, slightly difficult, brush of the teeth, Natty's eyes were already fluttering shut. 

Bobbi slid the paci into her mouth, made sure the blankets were over her shoulders and pulled her desk chair over to the bed. She sat, opening one of Maria's storybooks and starting right away.

Maria would grab a few hours sleep and then swap with Bobbi. It wasn't a bother having another person in the bed, they had enough work they would have slept in shifts anyway, so it didn't make a difference.

Natasha was asleep before the end of the first story, Maria tucked behind her, arm over her waist and quickly falling asleep too.

"Goodnight, my loves." Bobbi smiled softly, watching the pair drift before forcing herself to look away and check her phone for updates.

Almost an hour passed with Bobbi working hard and the other pair slumbering. Luckily, there hadn’t been any nightmares from Natty. The blonde had gotten enough done that she felt a break had been earned. The bed was hardly big but Bobbi somehow settled behind Maria, sleepily setting her alarm for fifteen minutes. Closing her eyes, the big laid down her head and fell asleep for a well needed nap, cuddled up with the most important women in her life.


End file.
